Papa, j'ai un secret
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Encore un imprévu dans la vie de Madeline ... Et comme d'habitude, Gillian est là pour tout empirer ... (Yuri/PruCan)
1. Partie Une

**Titre : Papa, j'ai un secret**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : Genderbent!PruCan et USUK**

**Résumé : Encore un imprévu dans la vie de Madeline Williams, et comme d'habitude, Gillian s'arrange pour tout empirer …**

**WARNING : Yuri, Yaoi (soft), injures, homophobie et Gillian (Gillian est une vraie peste, il suffit d'imaginer Gilbert sous hormones, et vous aurez tout compris.)**

**A/N : Pourquoi du Yuri ? Parce qu'il y a un tas de situations hilarantes dans une relation entre deux filles :3**

**Quoi de mieux pour s'y mettre qu'une comédie angoissante, eh ?**

**Cette histoire est en deux parties, parce qu'elle est **_**très**_** longue.**

**Papa, j'ai un secret**

**Partie une**

Madeline resta quelques secondes à regarder l'identité de son appelant. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés ? Deux, peut-être trois ans ? Debout dans le couloir et appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère, elle se décida à décrocher.

- Allô ? fit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

_- Salut ma chérie, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?_

La voix qu'elle avait longtemps entendue tous les jours la fit frissonner. Elle déglutit avant de répondre.

- B-Bonjour, Papa … Ça va bien … E-Et toi ? I-Il y a une raison pour que tu m'appelles ?

Alors qu'elle terminait sa question, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Madeline savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, puisqu'elle avait invité la dite personne à passer la soirée avec elle. La canadienne se couvrit l'oreille d'une main, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur le lit.

_- Et bien_, continua son père, _on ne s'est plus vu depuis si longtemps. Je pensais qu'on pourrait rattraper le temps autour d'un bon repas … Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Madeline entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et puis sentit son lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'un nouveau corps.

- Maddie~! Chanta une voix dans son oreille libre, soufflant un souffle chaud dans la nuque de la jeune fille.

Madeline frissonna avant de répondre au téléphone.

- Avec plaisir, **Papa**.

Elle avait bien accentué le dernier mot, espérant faire comprendre à l'intruse qu'elle devait rester discrète. Cependant, Gillian, l'intruse, sembla imaginer que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

_- Splendide ! Vous passerez à la maison dans ce cas ! Tu le diras à ton frère ? Tu vis toujours avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

Gillian s'installa à califourchon sur Madeline qui était allongée sur le dos. La blonde rougit, alors que Gillian ramenait une de ses mèches blanches derrière son oreille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- O-Oui, répondit Madeline.

Elle mima un « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » avec ses lèvres, et la jeune fille albinos lui répondit en faisant un clin d'œil. Madeline sentit la main de Gillian déboutonner le bustier rouge qu'elle portait, et rapidement, elle tenta de l'en empêcher, seulement pour être bloquée par l'autre main de Gillian.

_- Et tu pourrais amener ton petit copain !_

Madeline manqua de s'étouffer, alors qu'une de ses mains tenait le téléphone, que la seconde était retenue au dessus de sa tête et que sa petite-amie venait de finir de déboutonner son bustier, la laissant uniquement en soutient gorge mauve à pois blancs.

_- Et Alfred viendrait avec sa petite copine ! S'il en a une du moins … Je n'vois pas qui voudrait rester avec Alfred …_

Gillian se mit à malaxer gentiment le sein gauche de Madeline. La canadienne dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait une certaine excitation monter en elle. C'était peut-être de la simple perversion de la part de la canadienne, mais le fait de savoir son père au bout du fil alors que la femme qu'elle aimait était au dessus d'elle lui donnait d'étranges sensations. Elle maudissait l'allemande pour ça.

Elle se laissa un instant toucher puis se souvint qu'on venait de lui poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce qui te f-fais croire que j-j'ai q-quelqu'un … eh ?

La dernière syllabe n'avait été qu'un murmure. Madeline essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Gillian mais sans succès.

- Kesesese ! Essaie toujours, Birdie …

L'albinos plaça sa main chaude sous le soutient gorge de Madeline et lui pinça légèrement le téton. La respiration de la canadienne accéléra, et elle se mordit la langue pour empêcher tout bruit de sortir.

_- Oh, une fille aussi jolie et adorable que toi doit certainement avoir un homme, non ?_

Gillian retira sa main de la poitrine de Madeline pour la laisser glisser plus au sud. Elle s'arrêta à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle défit d'une seule main. Elle fit ensuite descendre la braguette, puis déboutonna le jeans.

- Birdie, je t'ai déjà dit de porter des jupes ! C'est bien plus simple, non ? Et en plus, t'as un corps de rêve !

Madeline rougit de plus belle et se débattit un peu plus.

- _Madeline ?_ demanda son père au téléphone.

- J'ai quelqu'un, dit Madeline en un seul souffle pour ne pas devoir trouver une excuse. E-Et Alfred aussi !

Si Gillian allait être impliquée dans cette histoire, alors Alfred allait devoir présenter son petit-ami !

L'albinos glissa sa main dans la culotte de sa compagne, appréciant la chaleur et la moiteur. Elle lui sourit sensuellement.

- T'es bien mouillée, Maddie …

Elle passa un doigt délicat sur les lèvres inférieures de Madeline, et la pénétra doucement de son index. Le cœur de Maddie accéléra, alors que Gillian la caressait.

_- Vraiment ! C'est formidable ! Vous êtes libres demain soir ? C'est samedi, donc l'école est fermée je suppose._

Au moins, son père se souvenait qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux dans une école, Madeline étant la directrice, et Alfred un simple professeur de math.

- O-Oui. Répondit Madeline en gardant son sang froid. À demain a-alors … Je dois te laisser, j-j'ai des … invités …

_- Oh, pas de problème ! À demain mon cœur !_

- A-Au revoir.

Madeline raccrocha, et laissa son téléphone tomber sur le matelas alors que Gillian s'empressa de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- T'es pas assez concentrée sur moi, Birdie !

Gillian lui mordilla la lèvre de manière possessive, mais Madeline la repoussa.

- À quoi tu joue ?! demanda la canadienne en tenant Gillian au dessus d'elle par les épaules.

Gillian cessa ses mouvements de tous les côtés et fixa sa petite amie.

- À te faire du bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Madeline n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié la réponse. Elle fronçait les sourcils et la mitraillait du regard.

- C'était mon père au téléphone !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard homophobe ! Pesta Gillian en retirant son doigt.

Elle le porta à ses lèvres et le suça en souriant.

- Beurk ! fit Madeline en fronçant du nez. Gill, fait pas ça !

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle faisait ceci, Madeline était toujours aussi dégoûtée que la première fois ... Et légèrement excitée, aussi ...

- Mais j'adoooore, le goût de ta mouille, Maddie ! Tu veux qu'on partage ? demanda-t-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres de la bouche de Madeline.

-D-Dis pas des choses pareilles, eh !

Madeline poussa Gillian du lit et se leva. L'albinos hissa de douleur en se frottant les fesses.

- Pas génial, Birdie …

**Xx-xX**

Gillian et Madeline étaient assises sur un des deux canapés, alors qu'Alfred et Arthur occupaient le second. Elizaveta était assise sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. L'appartement de Madeline et Alfred avait le salon comme pièce la plus spacieuse.

Elizaveta était une magnifique brunette qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les doigts.

- C'est donc une situation de crise. Dit Eliza après avoir reçu un bref résumé de la conversation téléphonique.

Elle était la propriétaire de l'immeuble et était rapidement devenue amie avec les locataires. Elle avait un frère jumeau, actuellement retourné en Hongrie pour le mois, qui avait une passion pour … les relations entre femmes. Elizaveta, elle se ventait qu'elle préférait les relations entre hommes.

C'était donc avec un grand plaisir qu'ils avaient laissé Alfred et Madeline emménager. Il y avait aussi une réduction de vingt-cinq pourcent sur le loyer si les locataires leur envoyaient des photos.

Gillian et Elizaveta étaient meilleures amies d'enfance. Madeline n'en avait aucune idée la première fois qu'elle avait amenée Gillian chez elle et c'était Veit, le frère d'Eliza, qui le lui avait en avait informé : il avait reconnu le premier modèle de ses photographies étant jeune, alors qu'à l'époque Gillian s'amusait souvent à embrasser Elizaveta, lui donnant droit à un coup de poêle à frire à chaque fois.

- Mais la solution est assez simple, continua Elizaveta.

Elle se leva et donna sa dite solution.

- Vous n'avez qu'à échanger de petit amis pour la soirée.

Quatre paires d'yeux perdus se jetèrent sur elle. Alfred fut le premier à parler.

- Meuf, tu crois que je vais laisser cette ignoble Gillian près de moi pendant plus d'une heure ?

- Je t'emmerde, enculé ! répondit immédiatement Gillian.

Elizaveta les invita à se détendre en sifflant avec ses doigts. Les oreilles protestèrent contre cette agression auditive, mais les esprits furent calmés.

- Madeline, tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter … fit Arthur en sirotant son thé. Où même parler de petit amis, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Madeline rougit et regarda le sol en murmurant.

- C'est Gill qui me mettait la pression …

- Je tiens à me défendre ! cria Gillian en se levant. Ce n'était qu'un doigt ! Il n'y avait que des frottements et pas de pression !

- GILL ! cria Madeline en rougissant et en frappant sur la cuisse nue de sa petite amie (elle ne portait que des mini-jupes).

Eliza se racla légèrement la gorge, et Gillian se rassit en croisant les bras.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-elle, avec cette … _bourde …_ le mieux est d'échanger de position, comme ça vous avez une personne de sexe opposé pour centre amoureux, aussi chiant ça soit …

- Dit la seule fille hétéro dans la pièce se moqua Gillian.

La hongroise grogna.

- J'ai essayé d'être lesbienne, tu le sais bien, mais ça m'écœure … Et puis, les pénis, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

- Beurk, fit Gillian, c'est répugnant une bite, tu trouves pas Maddie ?

Arthur soupira.

- Pourquoi toutes vos conversations tournent-elle autour du sexe ?

Elizaveta et Gillian le regardèrent comme s'il était un alien. Elles répondirent d'une même voix :

- Duh ?! Parce que c'est génial !

Arthur roula des yeux, et Alfred lui caressa la cuisse en riant. L'anglais reprit la conversation en main.

- Je suis d'accord pour passer la soirée avec Madeline, elle est une jeune fille vraiment respectable et distinguée.

- Kesesese, tu dirais pas ça si tu la voyais au lit !

- Gill ! râla l'intéressée. T'en as jamais marre ?

Gillian secoua la tête et embrassa tendrement la tempe de Madeline, puis frotta avec son poignet la trace de rouge à lèvre bordeaux qu'elle y avait laissée.

Alfred regardait l'albinos avec dégoût. Comment il allait pouvoir imiter une relation avec cet … être ?! Gillian était horrible ! Un vrai garçon manqué en jupe et décolleté ! Elle était une fille jolie, mais tellement vulgaire … Eye-liner noir, mascara, rouge à lèvre rouge … Au moins, Madeline restait au naturel !

Arthur regardait Alfred à ses côtés. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, et l'anglais savait exactement à quoi il réfléchissait. Alfred lui avait déjà parlé de sa haine pour Gillian. Il ne la supportait pas, parce que c'était elle qui avait fait Maddie s'ouvrir au monde, et non Alfred, comme il le voulait. Il n'était plus le héros de sa sœur, et cela le rongeait.

Alfred et Gillian se ressemblaient tellement, et pourtant ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Ils avaient tous les deux l'esprit mal tourné, et un besoin compulsif de prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Leurs combats d'égo pouvaient durer des jours …

Gillian prit Madeline sur ses genoux. Madeline savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait cela que lorsqu'elle était inquiète. C'était comme les blagues salaces, c'était soit quand elle était bourrée, soit quand elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Madeline savait que la situation ne plaisait pas du tout à l'albinos. Gillian n'avait jamais entendu que des profanations au sujet du père de Madeline et Alfred. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en faire une image positive, et cela devait certainement l'inquiéter légèrement.

L'albinos se mit à tresser distraitement les cheveux de sa petite-amie. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Maddie avec Arthur. Elle avait beau préférer l'anglais au connard d'américain avec qui il sortait, Maddie était à elle, et à elle seule. Elle plissa les yeux en direction d'Arthur qui ne remarqua rien.

- Gillian, demanda Elizaveta la sortant de sa torpeur, t'es d'accord où pas ?

L'albinos soupira de mécontentement et tira la langue à Alfred en guise de réponse. Elle termina la tresse de Madeline en l'attachant grâce un élastique qu'elle avait toujours au poignet.

- Gill … fit Madeline en posant sa main sur le genoux de sa petite-amie. Fais un effort s'il-te plait … Fais-le pour moi …

Erg … Comment Gillian pouvait-elle résister à de tels yeux de chien battu. Elle accepta en soupirant puis en hochant la tête. Madeline la remercia en l'embrasant sur la joue.

- Je refuse de coopérer ! cria Alfred.

- Tu n'as pas le choix idiot, rétorqua Arthur en reposant sa tasse de thé désormais vide sur la table. Ou bien tu y vas avec Gillian, où alors tu y vas seul, et tu admets ton infériorité en y allant célibataire.

Si Alfred savait réfléchir, il aurait réussit à imaginer une excuse pour arriver seule (« désolé, ma copine à un rhume et doit rester à l'intérieur »). Cependant, Alfred manquait de jugeote …

- Moi ? Inférieur ?! Jamais !

C'est ainsi qu'il accepta de faire partie de cette aventure. Gillian considérait ça comme un jeu, Madeline avait peur que sa petite amie ne fasse des bêtises. Arthur se fichait de l'avis de tout le monde, et allait en profiter pour voir Alfred s'auto-torturer en compagnie de Gillian. Alfred, n'avait accepté que par fierté.

Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs raisons qui indiquait déjà que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

**Xx-xX**

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant la maison du père de Madeline et Alfred. Ils étaient venu en prenant la voiture d'Arthur, et au plus grand malheur, c'était Gillian qui avait conduit. Pendant quatre heures. Alfred se tenait encore le ventre, et Arthur était blanc comme un linge. Seule Madeline, habituée à ce genre de chose, allait bien.

- Femme au volant, commenta Alfred, gare aux tournants !

Gillian le frappa derrière la tête et croisa les bras.

- Gill ! lui dit Madeline. Rappelle toi que ce soir, c'est ton petit-ami !

Gillian bouda en gonflant les joues. Souvent, la canadienne se sentait plus comme une mère que comme une petite amie ... Arthur s'approcha de Madeline et lui prit la main en fronçant les sourcils et en rougissant d'embarras. Alfred s'approcha de Gillian, et prit également sa main dans la sienne. Il laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Gilian la lui écrasa d'une force étonnante.

- Meuf ! Je vais un effort, mets-y du tien !

- Je fais de mon mieux gros lard !

- Bah fais mieux que mieux, _Ghost Girl !_

La seule raison pour laquelle Alfred touchait Gillian, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de son père s'il découvrait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Gillian, visiblement s'en moquait. Madeline lui avait pourtant parlé de la sévérité de son paternel, mais l'albinos n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça. Sans doute imaginait-elle que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son grand-père.

Oh, comme elle avait tord …

Madeline sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. L'homme les accueillant était chauve et avait une légère barbe châtain clair. Il avait des yeux bleu froid et calculateur caché derrière une paire de lunette ronde. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon en velours brun clair.

La première personne qu'il remarqua fut Madeline, qui avait attaché ses cheveux en deux hautes couettes qui lui allaient à merveille, et qui pour une fois portait une robe grise à col roulé et aux longues manches, qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, avec une grosse ceinture noire à sa taille. Elle avait également mit des escarpins noirs dont les talons hauts mettaient ses jambes ravissantes en valeur.

Elle donnait la main à un charmant jeune homme blond un rien plus petit qu'elle qui portait une chemise blanche sous une veste de costume noire, avec pantalon et chaussures assorties. Il était vraiment élégant et lui souriait posément.

- Madeline ! fit l'homme en la serrant dans ses bras. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Arthur, répondit l'intéressé en tendant poliment sa main. Arthur Kirkland, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Enchanté Arthur, Je suis Paul Williams, le père de Madeline et … Alfred …

Derrière le couple, il y avait son fils, Alfred qui portait un sweat-shirt bleu avec un simple jean et des baskets. L'homme soupira devant la tenue de son fils. C'était son ex-femme qui avait élevé Alfred, c'était d'ailleurs la raison de son nom de famille, à savoir Jones. Il aimait son fils, mais il était invivable parfois …

De leurs six ans jusqu'à leur dix-huit ans, Alfred et Madeline ne se voyaient que deux week-end par mois. Cela changea lorsqu'ils durent prendre un appartement en ville pour pouvoir poursuivre leurs études.

Paul regarda la personne à qui son fils donnait la main et plissa les yeux d'un air sévère. La fille, visiblement albinos, paraissait extrêmement vulgaire. Elle portait du rouge à lèvre rouge, de l'eye-liner et du mascara. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade folle jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle portait un bustier blanc beaucoup trop décolleté, à manche courte, et à rayure noire, ainsi qu'une mini-jupe en cuir noire. Elle avait aux pieds des bottes de combat noires à semelle blanche.

- Je suis Gillian, dit-elle avec un fort accent allemand. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit la main, et il la serra de manière hésitante.

- Moi de même …

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air, continua Gillian.

Cette réflexion lui donna droit à avoir les doigts écrasés par Alfred qui lui tenait l'autre main. L'homme ne releva pas et les conduisit tous les quatre jusqu'au salon, où un apéritif les attendait sur la table.

- Vous avez un intérieur charmant, fit Arthur en s'asseyant sur un canapé.

Madeline s'installa à sa droite, et puisqu'il y avait assez de place pour le second couple, Gillian s'installa entre la canadienne et Alfred qui s'était assis à droite de Madeline.

- Oui, ça n'a pas changé depuis que Madeline a choisi la déco il y a toutes ses années ...

Un verre de vin mousseux leur fut proposé, et ils le prirent tous sans se plaindre. Enfin ...

- Du mousseux ? Fit Gillian. Vous auriez pu faire péter le champagne !

Non seulement Madeline, mais également Alfred se crispa à la réflexion taquine de Gillian. C'était juste son moyen de mettre tout le monde à l'aise car la jeune femme ne supportait pas quand l'ambiance était tendue. Paul la regarda d'un mauvais oeil avant de répondre.

- Je préfère investir dans des choses plus utiles ...

- L'alcool c'est crevé utile ! répliqua Gillian.

- C'est bon _mon coeur, _hissa Alfred. On a compris je crois ...

Gillian leva les yeux au plafond et bu son mousseux cul-sec. Par ce geste, Madeline pouvait voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

- Alors ... commença Paul. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre.

- Je pense que cela remonte à l'année passée ... Je possède une librairie, et il s'avère que votre fille est avide de lecture. Elle venait régulièrement et il faut bien avouer qu'une femme aussi ravissante ne passe pas inaperçue ...

Madeline rougit sans raison, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Arthur aussi romantique. Même Alfred était estomaqué, il ne recevait des compliments que très rarement, et se sentait légèrement jaloux de la façade que pouvait adopter l'anglais devant son propre père.

- J'ai rencontré Alfred chez MacDo, fit Gillian. Il avait commandé une vingtaine de cheeseburgers et ça me perturbait ... Alors je suis allé le voir on a parlé et ça a fini dans son lit.

Madeline fronça du nez. Son imagination débordante avait donné une image plus que dérangeante de son frère et de sa copine en train de _copuler_.

- Intéressant, dit Paul. Tu travailles dans un fast-food ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Avec un corps pareil c'est hors de question ! Essayez de deviner mon métier.

- Certainement pas bonne soeur ... Souffla Alfred.

- Ha ha ha, rit faussement Gillian. _Alfredinouchet_, ton humour ne manquera jamais de me faire pisser de rire !

Paul la regarda un instant et préféra ne rien dire, sans doute pour ne pas prononcer quelque chose de vulgaire ou pouvant faire offense.

- Tss, vous ne devez pas beaucoup regarder la télé ... Je suis catcheuse pour la WWE. _Ghost Girl, _ça vous dit rien ?

Paul écarquilla les yeux. Il ne regardait pas ce genre d'émissions stupides, mais trouvait tout de même impressionnant de savoir Gillian dans le milieu du divertissement. De plus, il savait que ce métier rapportait énormément.

Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps quelques instants avant que Paul ne propose de passer à table.

Les assiettes étaient vieilles de dix ans, et l'argenterie également, mais cela donnait un certain charme. En s'écoutant penser, Gillian se serait cru dans _Un Dîner presque Parfait, _et ça la fit glousser.

Paul vint avec un plat de pain dans une main et un saladier de l'autre.

- T'as besoin d'aide, papa ? demanda Madeline.

- Je veux bien que tu ailles chercher le pain de viande et la sauce pendant que je nous débouche du vin.

Madeline hocha la tête, et une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle entendit Gillian s'exclamer «_Wunderbar! _Alcool !» et sourit à elle même. Elle était folle amoureuse de cette femme, et ne pouvait pas ne fut-ce qu'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Une des choses qu'elle adorait chez l'albinos, c'était son humour décalé et son côté provoquant que Madeline n'avait jamais eu le courage d'imiter. Elle avait tout pour plaire, et la canadienne réalisait à quel point elle était chanceuse que Gillian l'avait repérée à cette convention il y avait deux ans, où Madeline cosplayait Izumi et Gillian Ryouma de _Love Stage!._

Elle revint dans la salle à manger avec les plats et s'installa à la table ronde, entre son père et Arthur, en face de Gillian.

Elle fit le service et remercia son père pour le verre de vin.

- Merci qui ? demanda Paul qui avait éduqué sa fille pour qu'elle donne le nom de la personne remerciée.

- Merci Jacquie et Michel ! souffla Gillian.

Madeline se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire et fut soulagée que son père n'ai pas entendu. De toute façon, elle doutait qu'il aurait compris, mais ça la rassurait de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer.

- Merci, papa.

Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et se mirent à manger. Le plat n'était pas super bon, et cela faisait un peu baisser l'humeur générale, sauf pour Arthur, dont la légende disait qu'il avait perdu le sens du goût suite à une malédiction lancée par son voisin norvégien.

Au moins, le vin coulait à flot.

Gillian, ennuyée d'étre trop près d'Alfred regarda le plafond et laissa échapper un petit cri.

- C'est le lustre que Bir- que Madeline a créé ! J'ai vu des photos, mais je n'savais pas qu'il était ici ...

Le lustre était fait entièrement de couteaux, et était suspendu juste au dessus d'eux. L'albinos n'avait aucune confiance en ces cables fins qui tenaient la potentielle arme de crime en l'air.

- Oui, répondit Paul, elle me l'a donné avant de partir quand elle a eu dix-huit ans.

Madeline avait dit à sa petite amie qu'elle avait laissé cette sculture dans une décharge car elle ne supportait plus la vue des couteaux. Elle avait créé ceci quand elle avait seize ans et se mutilait. Ah, ces choses idiotes que l'on fait pendant l'adolescence.

Mais Gillian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Madeline lui avait mentit en disant s'en être débarassé ...

- Je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée d'avoir mis ça au dessus de la table à manger ...

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'Alfred et toi l'ayez au dessus de votre lit pour cette nuit ... commenta Arthur.

Paul rit de bon coeur et se reservit un verre de vin.

- Ah, Arthur, vous êtes un charmant jeune homme, c'est rare de nos jours, vos parents vous ont bien éduqué.

- Il y a un comportement à adopter en société, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Monsieur Williams ?

Du regard, Arthur implora à Gillian de se calmer.

- Tout à fait. Mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Paul.

La tension à table était vraiment pesante. Gillian avait horreur de ça. Elle avait la main d'Alfred dans la sienne sur la table, et elle avait vraiment envie de s'en détacher …

Elle eut une idée soudaine.

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

Madeline, connaissant la nature des blagues de sa petite-amie, la regarda les yeux en coupole. Gillian était une adorable trouble fête, elle n'attendit aucun accord avant de commencer.

- Toto est à l'école et sa maîtresse demande à la classe comment on fait de la compote …

Madeline se prépara pour le pire, et osa lancer un regard discret vers son père. Il regardait Gillian avec des yeux de juge. Elle n'était déjà pas dans le cœur de Paul, et il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche.

- … Alors Toto lève le doigt en criant « Moi je sais, m'dame ! Avec des moules ! » …

Arthur, Alfred, et Madeline écarquillèrent les yeux, craignant la nature de la blague …

- « Des moules ? » lui demande la maîtresse. « Oui Madame », répond Toto, « À chaque fois que ma sœur rentre de son internat pour fille, elle dit qu'elle a la moule en compote ! ».

Madeline dû se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas rire, et son père le remarqua.

- Tu trouves ça drôle Maddie ? demanda-t-il.

Madeline reprit son sang froid immédiatement.

- N-Non Papa …

- Gillian, ce n'est pas le genre de blague que l'on attend d'une jeune femme distinguée.

La jeune fille, qui était sur le point de roter, se retint immédiatement.

- De plus, fit Arthur, bien décidé à faire bonne impression, il y avait une connotation homosexuelle absolument déplaisante.

- Je suis d'accord ! répliqua Paul. Si c'est pour faire un blague de si mauvais goût, essaie qu'elle mentionne des personnes normales.

Gillian tiqua sur le mot normal.

- Oh … Et bien j'ai une blague hétérosexuelle si vous voulez voir à quel point je peux être classe …

Paul soupira devant le manque de tact de sa belle-fille.

- Nous t'écoutons …

Gillian sourit et leur souffla un « Vous avez intérêt à rire … »

- C'est un homme qui va voir son meilleur ami en râlant « Putain gros, comment tu fais ? Ma femme veut jamais me tailler de pipe … »

- _Maple_, fit Maddie choquée.

- Son meilleur ami lui donna alors son secret : « C'est simple, je couvre ma bite de Nutella, et ma femme se jette dessus. » « Sérieux ? » demanda le gars. « Je vais essayer et je te dirais quoi ! »

Gillian savoura l'attention qui était sur elle quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Le lendemain, le gars retourne voir son meilleur ami. Tout de suite son ami lui demande comment ça c'est passé. «Bah, ma femme est allergique au chocolat », dit-il « mais … »

L'albinos s'arrêta volontairement pour laisser le temps à ses locuteurs de se préparer pour la chute.

- Mais ? demanda Alfred.

Gillian donna la réponse aussitôt.

- « Mais les enfants ont adoré ! »

Cette fois, Madeline éclata de rire. Elle fut suivit par Alfred qui pouffait pour atténuer son rire habituellement fort. Même Arthur avait le visage marqué d'un sourire et gloussait de temps en temps.

Cependant, Paul était loin de rire.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est une blague pédophile ?

Gillian roula les yeux au ciel.

- Bah quoi, ses enfants étaient des filles … C'est assez hétérosexuel à votre goût ?

- Gill, tu vas trop loin, dit Madeline en menaçant sa petite amie du regard.

- Maddie à raison, _mon ange, _fit Alfred,ce n'était pas une blague à faire à table.

- Rien à foutre, répondit Gillian en croisant les bras, c'est lui qui a commencé en disant des conneries sur les homosexuels.

Paul termina la sauce dans son assiette avec un morceau de pain. Il fusilla Gillian du regard.

- Tu as un problème contre moi ?

- Putain ouais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un connard d'homophobe et vous n'en avez rien à foutre de la vie de vos enfants !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, jeune fille.

Madeline se leva pour arrêter Gillian, puis se rappela que ce soir, c'était à Alfred de s'occuper de ses crises habituelles et elle se rassit. Madeline aurait dû s'y attendre, Gillian avait horreur de l'hypocrisie et des mensonges. Il n'y avait pas plus honnête qu'elle comme fille.

- J'm'en bas les ovules de ce que tu peux penser salopard !

Madeline se leva, cette fois en renversant la chaise derrière elle.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes. Tu viens avec moi Gillian.

L'albinos allait refuser, puis vit la colère dans les yeux de Madeline, remarqua que ce n'était pas une question et se dit qu'il valait mieux la suivre sur ce coup là.

Madeline tira une Gillian en colère jusque aux toilettes. La canadienne n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire mauvaise impression sur son père, et l'albinos, visiblement, s'en moquait royalement.

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière Gillian et la regarda sévèrement.

- Calme-toi un peu, Gill ! Tu te fais mal voir !

L'albinos la regarda en levant un sourcil.

- J'm'en fous pas mal de ça, Birdie, ce mec est un con !

Madeline secoua la tête.

- Il faut dire que tu n'as pas vraiment de bonnes manières ...

- Oh, je t'en prie ! On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux ...

Gillian avait raison. Madeline savait pertinement que l'albinos était bien élevée. Lorsqu'elle avait été présentée au grand-père de Gillian, l'albinos s'était montrée d'une politesse exemplaire.

- Alors pourquoi tu-

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Birdie ! Il ne t'a pas adressé la parole en trois ans et d'un coup il t'invite à bouffer ! Il ne fait même plus partie de ta vie !

Madeline se retourna et regarda son reflet dans le miroir mural.

- Il fera toujours partie de ma vie, c'est mon père, celui qui m'a donné la vie et qui m'a éduqué, sans lui, je ne serais rien.

- Mais ...

- Pas de 'mais', Gillian. Je le connais un peu mieux que toi je crois. Je sais comment il est, et s'il ne m'a pas contacté depuis longtemps, c'est parce qu'il part du principe ''pas de nouvelles = bonnes nouvelles''. Tu ne le connais pas, alors tu te tais.

Madeline sentait ses joues chauffer sous la colère. Dans le miroir, elle pouvait voir que Gillian aussi arborait une teinte rougeâtre.

- Me parle pas comme ça, Maddie ! cria Gilian. Je suis pas ton chien et moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir mon opinion ! Si ton père me fais chier, je lui chierai dans les bottes !

Madeline se retourna immédiatement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'albinos. Elles ne se disputaient pas souvent car malgré le caractère chauvin de Gillian, il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver Madeline, mais quand la canadienne était en colère, elle était sans pitié.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! continua la canadienne. Je veux dire que tu n'as pas le droit de le juger alors que tu ne le connais pas !

Gillian croisa les bras et avança d'un pas. Elle était bien partie pour marquer son point et n'allait pas reculer d'aussitôt. Voir Madeline s'énerver ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation.

- Oh ! Alors comme ça j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon propre avis sur les gens !? Tu te fous de ma gueule Madeline ? T'as aucun droit sur moi !

- C'EST BON ! Je te supporte depuis deux ans ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes crises de nerfs ! T'es qu'une gamine et tu dois grandir !

- Ta gueule ! Je suis plus âgée que toi ! Et c'est quoi ces conneries ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais jeté ce lustre !

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais pour Gillian, le fait que Madeline avait jeter cette horreur signifiait qu'elle avait mis un terme à son affreux passé. Pourquoi garder un objet aussi représentatif de l'adolescence de Madeline ? Et pourquoi lui avoir menti ?

Madeline leva le poing de manière menaçante.

- Je fais encore ce qu'il me plait ! T'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Tu me fais _chier_ !

- Mademoiselle Williams devient vulgaire, huh ? On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu là, poufiasse !

- Comment tu m'as appelée, espèce de traînée ?!

Cela escaladait très vite, les filles pouvaient être vraiment méchantes l'une envers l'autre, et si elles ne s'aimaient pas autant, elles auraient pu être touchées par ces mots.

- Salope !

- Pute à deux sous !

- La pute à deux sous elle est plus riche que toi ! Répondit Gillian. Si tu avais du talent et fait quelque chose de ta vie, tu n'en serais peut-être pas là !

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Madeline. Elle était devenue professeur de dessin, puis directrice parce que ça carrière d'artiste n'avait pas durée. Elle portait son échec comme un fardeau, et bien qu'elle n'en parlait pas tellement, Gillian savait que c'était un sujet difficile.

Madeline sentait que ses yeux piquaient, et Gillian était trop bien lancée pour s'arrêter là, pour qu'elle se taise, la canadienne allait devoir devenir méchante.

- T'es vraiment qu'une sale pinbêche, Gillian. Je comprends pourquoi ton frère ne t'adresse plus la parole !

La phrase avait quitté ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'est le temps d'y penser. Gillian pâlit considérablement et se retourna pour partir.

Ludwig était un sujet tabou. Cela faisait près de deux ans et demi qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, il lui en voulait d'avoir embrassé Feliciana, fille dont il était fou amoureux depuis toujours et pour qui Gillian avait eu le béguin. Cela c'était passé alors que Ludwig et Feliciana sortaient ensemble, et bien que le couple s'était réconcilié (Feli n'avait rien comprit à la situation), Ludwig n'avait pas pardonné à Gillian.

- Gill, attends, je suis désolée !

- T'es vraiment qu'une conne quand tu t'y mets, Madeline. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de t'excuser, je crois que tu as un secret que ton père meurt d'envie de connaître, n'est-ce pas, Madilesbienne ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et ne se retourna pas en quittant la pièce. Madeline la suivait mais elle s'en moquait. Elle en avait marre et sentait que la moindre remarque déplacée allait la faire exploser. Et quand Gillian explosait, il y en avait partout.

**A/N: Comment c'était? :D J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dégouté du sexe féminin et que je suis restée **_**in character**_** ...**

**Le plus dur a été d'écrire la dispute ... Si cela avait été une crise US/UK, ça aurait été plus facile ...**

**La suite est un de mes passages préférés, où notre cher Alfred va devoir prouver son amour pour sa chère Gillian ...**

**Ça compense un peu la scène que j'ai dû supprimer dans ce chapitre où Gill et Al se roulaient une pelle ...**

**Au fait, je pars étudier un an à Taïwan :) Qui est jalouse ?**

**Un p'tit review? Ça m'encourage toujours :)**


	2. Partie Deux

**Papa j'ai un secret**

**WARNINGS : violence et blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que je possède, c'est mon corps.**

**Rating : M**

**A/N: Un peu de joie dans nos coeur!**

**Bonne lecture …**

**Papa j'ai un secret**

**Partie deux**

- Rappelle-moi ce qui te plait chez elle ? demanda Paul à son fils alors que Madeline tirait Gillian vers la salle de bain.

Alfred déglutit. C'était vrai qu'il avait réfléchit à cette question, mais il avait eu tellement de mal à y trouver une réponse … Il regarda Arthur en face de lui pour un soutient moral, et s'expliqua.

- Elle est très … jolie.

- C'est tout ? demanda son père.

Alfred jura intérieurement, il ne savait pas comment on devait complimenter une fille, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec des garçons depuis son plus jeune âge.

- Elle est aussi très … hum, originale ? Et uh, intéressante … Riche ? Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que je l'aime.

Paul hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincu et se tourna vers Arthur. L'anglais avait l'air d'avoir un meilleur contrôle de la situation que son petit ami.

- Et toi, Arthur, qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez Maddie ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, la liste est vraiment longue, et je vais devoir m'en tenir au points les plus importants.

Alfred roula les yeux devant l'attitude hautaine de l'anglais. Il avait fallu du temps à Alfred pour lui apprendre à parler avec son cœur, plutôt qu'avec des mots compliqués.

- Je t'écoute … fit Alfred.

Arthur plissa des yeux en sa direction, et dans le regard d'Alfred, il pouvait voir que la conversation allait se transformer en une compétition.

- Madeline a une personnalité débordante de bienveillance.

- Ah ouais ? Et bein, Gill pense toujours à la personne qu'elle aime, c'est-à-dire moi, avant de s'occuper d'elle.

- Madeline cuisine comme une déesse.

- Gillian boit comme son père !

- Madeline sourit comme un ange.

- Gillian … hum …

- Madeline chante à merveille.

- Hum … G-Gill … Putain, pourquoi c'est aussi dur de lui trouver des qualités ?

Paul le regarda l'air déçu. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Je t'en prie, Alfred, dis-moi que tu as trouvé cette fille dans la rue, et qu'elle n'est pas ta petite amie …

Alfred rougit et regarda son assiette vide. Il pouvait toujours partir de cette idée … Mais ce serait avouer sa défaite, et il ne ferait jamais ça, surtout pas devant Arthur !

- Tu l'as bien regardée ? continua Paul, personne ne sera jamais capable d'aimer une telle personne, elle doit certainement faire le trottoir, vu qu'elle s'habille comme une prostituée. C'est le genre de fille qui ne trouvera jamais l'amour, et elle le mérite.

Paul se prit le contenu d'un verre de vin en pleine tête.

- GILLIAN ! cria la voix de Madeline derrière eux.

L'albinos se trouvait derrière Paul, un verre vide en main, et son visage fumait de rage.

- TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI FILS DE PUTE ! hurla-t-elle.

Madeline lui prit le verre des mains afin d'éviter une arme potentielle, et demanda à l'albinos de se calmer. Gillian ne l'écouta pas, et continua de verser sa rage sur l'homme couvert de vin. Il n'avait pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde.

- Et laisse moi te dire un truc, enfoiré ! J'ai trouvé l'amour !

Elle se retourna et embrassa Madeline avec force. Arthur et Alfred dirent « Non ! » d'une même voix mais il était trop tard.

- J'en ai rien à foutre d'Alfred, c'est qu'un enculé, littéralement ! D'ailleurs, il couche avec Arthur, t'es content ? C'est pas toi qui voulait qu'Alfred se trouve quelqu'un comme Arthur ?

L'homme se tourna vers Alfred, le regard menaçant. Le garçon déglutit, puis se tourna vers Arthur, qui fixait intensément Gillian visiblement mécontent.

- Mes enfants sont normaux.

La phrase jeta un froid dans leur petite pièce.

- J'ai raison ? demanda-t-il.

Un nouveau silence. Gillian, la plus audacieuse des quatre prit la parole.

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont normaux, ducon !

- Tu viens pourtant de me dire le contraire.

L'homme gardait un ton calme et posé. On aurait dit une autre personne. Sa froideur ne faisait qu'enflammer l'albinos.

- Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient gays, putain, j'ai jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux !

- Gill, implora Madeline, calme-toi s'il-te plait … Avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter …

- Et toi là ! continua Gillian sans se soucier de sa copine et en pointant son doigt vers Alfred. Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Tu te prends pour un héros ? Tu restes là dans ton coin et laisse la petite amie de ta sœur, _une fille_ se battre à ta place ! Je viens une fois de plus de prouver la supériorité du sexe féminin.

Alfred fronça des sourcils. Il était évident que Gillian disait cela pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur, mais comme l'américain était incapable de lire l'atmosphère, il prit la remarque à cœur.

- Je sais mener mon propre combat merci, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Ah ouais ? Amène-toi, qu'on règle ça ici même !

- T'as pas les couilles pour ça ! dit Alfred en se levant.

- Bien sûr que j'ai pas les couilles ! Mais j'ai des ovaires en béton !

Personne ne prêtait plus attention à Paul qui fulminait alors que la réalité le frappait. Ses enfants étaient bel et bien attirés par les personnes du même sexe. Les deux d'entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ?

Gillian invita Alfred à faire le tour de la table, et ce dernier le fit en courant, les poings serrés sur les côtés.

- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde, _Ghost Girl _!

Il leva la main, prêt à frapper, mais son bras fut retenu par sa grande sœur qui le supplia du regard d'arrêter.

- Maddie, laisse le se battre putain ! cria Gillian.

- LA FERME ! hurla la canadienne. VOUS TOUS ! Vous la fermez, tabernacle ! Vous êtes deux gamins ! À quoi vous jouez !?

La pièce retenait son souffle. Personne n'avait jamais vu Madeline en colère à ce point. Elle avait le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa entre Gillian et Alfred et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père.

- Papa, je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé te le dire autrement … Pardonne-moi.

- Non, Madeline Je ne peux pas te le pardonner.

Des rivières jumelles coulèrent sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Gillian, marcha vers elle et lui dit.

- J'espère que tu es satisfaite, conasse !

Et sans un regard en arrière elle quitta la pièce. Elle se mit à courir le long de la route. Ses escarpins serraient ses pieds comme jamais et elle avait mal.

Une fois suffisamment éloignée, elle s'assit sur le trottoir et laissa couler sa rage et sa peine sous forme de larmes. Elle en avait marre. Marre des comédies de Gillian, marre du comportement de son frère.

Elle enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux et tira. Elle avait envie d'avoir mal, de tout oublier. Elle releva la manche de sa robe grise et regarda les cicatrices décorant son avant bras.

À cette époque, tout était plus simple. Il n'y avait pas Gillian, elle ne voyait jamais Alfred et même si elle ne lui parlait pas, son père ne la rejetait jamais.

Elle était seule.

À l'époque, elle aurait tout donné pour être remarquée. Elle se mutilait dans ce but. Et maintenant qu'elle avait tout, elle n'en voulait plus.

Elle voulait être seule.

Peut-être c'était ça la solution à ses problèmes ... Retrouver le silence et la solitude ... Rompre avec Gillian.

Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait, et pourtant elle n'en voulait pas. Elle n'en voulait plus ...

Quel comportement d'enfant pourri.

Elle se releva après cinq minutes à méditer et se remit à marcher vers la maison où elle ne serait plus jamais la bienvenue. Cette pensée faisait mal, aussi mal que de s'imaginer loin de Gillian ...

C'était deux sujets opposés. Son père et Gillian ... Ils étaient pourtant tous les deux toujours prêts à aider leur prochain ...

Il était gentil, même s'il prenait souvent les gens de haut. Et même s'il avait des lacunes niveau tolérance, il ne cracherait pas devant une personne ayant besoin d'aide.

Elle avançait en baissant la tête et entendit derrière elle le son d'une sirène elle se retourna pour voir arriver une ambulance. Elle la dépassa, et Madeline s'imagina un instant qu'elle était pour une des personnes chez elle. Avec Gillian, tout était possible ...

Elle rit à ce trait de caractère qu'elle adorait chez l'albinos. Elle accéléra le pas, sa nature inquiète lui disant que c'était fortement probable que cette ambulance soit pour Alfred ou son père.

**Xx-xX**

La porte d'entrée claqua alors que Madeline s'enfuyait dehors. Gillian se retourna vers Alfred, le cœur en flamme. Elle avait toujours eut un caractère assez chauvin, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti une telle rage.

Elle était énervée contre Madeline pour l'avoir insultée, elle en voulait à Arthur de rester immobile, elle se sentait bouillir devant Alfred qui se contentait de regarder la porte prêt à courir après sa sœur, elle fulminait car Paul se tenait le ventre prêt à vomir, dégoûté de ses enfants. Cependant, le pire, c'était la rage qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même.

Comment avait-elle pu parler comme ça a la personne qu'elle aime ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de résoudre ses problèmes diplomatiquement ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle une fois de plus tout gâché ?

Dans le silence de la pièce où tout le monde était trop choqué pour réagir, les peurs primaires de Gillian se montrèrent à nouveau. Et si Madeline ne lui pardonnait jamais cette soirée ? Et si c'était la goutte d'eau faisant débordé le vase et que Madeline mettait un terme à leur relation ? Gillian serait à nouveau seule ... Plus personne pour la soutenir ... Elle avait eut tellement de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Quand elle réalisa ceci, Gillian comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que sa colère pour le moment. C'était Madeline, dévastée et certainement en crise de larmes quelque part dehors. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer fit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- T'es contente de toi, _Ghost Girl _?

Gillian, qui n'avait pas remarqué avoir baissé la tête la releva vers Alfred qui fulminait.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, continua-t-il en faisant un pas qui fit craquer le plancher. Je t'avais dit que si tu blessais ma sœur, tu aurais à faire à moi !

Gillian laissa échapper un rire amer. Il pensait vraiment à ça dans un moment pareil ? Il avança vers elle d'un pas décidé et leva le poing.

- Alfred, stop ! dit Arthur.

C'était maintenant qu'il se réveillait ? Bien évidement, Alfred ne l'écouta pas et lança un poing dans le ventre de Gillian. Elle eut à peine le temps de serrer les abdos qu'il le frappait avec une force étonnante.

Gillian serra les dents en sentant qu'elle allait avoir un énorme bleu. Elle venait à peine de récupérer de son dernier match, étant albinos, elle marquait rapidement.

Elle se jeta sur Alfred qui se retrouva sur le sol avec Gillian au dessus de lui, lui donnant des coups de poings répétés au visage. Arthur se décida à arrêter l'albinos en l'attrapant par derrière pour la relever. Elle se mit à se débattre en tapant des poings et des pieds. Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait apercevoir Paul figé devant tant de violence sous son toit.

Arthur finit par prendre un coup de coude dans le nez, le faisant saigner. Il ne fallut que cela pour réveiller en lui son instinct de bagarreur enfuit en lui depuis son adolescence dans la drogue et la délinquance. Il lança Gillian qui vola vers la table et qui glissa le long de celle-ci avant de s'imobiliser au milieu. Les plats et les assiettes volaient sur le sol, et pendant une micro seconde, Gillian eut peur qu'Arthur attrape un couteau, mais se rassura elle-même en se disant qu'il n'irait jamais aussi loin.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ou j'appelle la police !

C'était Paul qui se réveillait. Il était grand temps quand même ...

Elle se redressa sur les coudes seulement pour voir qu'Alfred et Arthur étaient flanqués à sa gauche et à sa droite lui tenant les bras. Elle gesticula dans tous les sens, frappant son bassin et ses jambes contre la table en bois.

- Deux mecs pour arrêter une gonzesse, huh ?

Elle continuait de gesticuler, faisant trembler le sol et les murs par les impacts de ses coups puissants sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'effort alors que ses bras se libéraient de plus en plus.

Soudain, elle entendit comme un craquement au dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le lustre en couteau descendre d'un coup sec. Il chutait, une des pointes dirigée vers sa poitrine. Tout paraissait arriver au ralentit. Les cris de Paul au dessus de son crâne, quelqu'un la tirant par les épaule la faisant glisser en partie hors de la trajectoire de l'objet en chute, et Arthur et Alfred à ses côtés levant les bras pour attraper la mortelle œuvre d'art.

Cela ne suffit pas. L'objet s'écrasa sur Gillian, une des pointes s'enfonçant dans sa joue droit, juste en dessous de son œil et explosant les dents de sa mâchoire supérieure, et une autre lame lui transperça le bas ventre. Elle hurla, ne retenant ni sa voix ni sa douleur.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit Paul dont la voix était masquée par les cris de l'albinos.

Il dut parler plus fort pour continuer.

- Surtout les garçons, tenez bien le lustre, il ne faut pas qu'il s'enfonce d'avantage et il ne faut pas le retirer non plus. Je vais appelez une ambulance.

Alfred et Arthur hochèrent la tête. Ils tenaient le lustre par ses lames, leur sang coulait sur la table. Arthur avait le cercle métallique éguisé d'où partaient toutes les lames enfoncé dans son épaule.

- Putaaain, Artie ! C'est d-de ma faute !

Arthur comprenait la détresse d'Alfred. Les cris de Gillian étaient insupportables. Il se sentait certainement coupable d'avoir lancé le premier coup. Ses mains et son épaule étaient en feu, et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait calmer l'albinos. Cependant, la douleur l'empèchait d'articuler et Alfred fut plus rapide que lui sur ce coup là.

- Gillian ! cria-t-il. Calme-toi ! Si tu ne te calmes pas tu vas mourir d'une hémorragie !

Cela sembla la calmer légèrement. Ses cris cessèrent, mais pas ses sanglots.

- M-Maddie ... J-je suis désolée Maddie ... Maddie, M-Maddie ...

Ses plaintes étaient à briser le cœur, mais cela signifiait qu'elle était en vie.

- C'est bien Gil, continua l'américain, reste calme, reste avec nous ...

- M-Maddie ...

Elle se contentait de répéter ce nom encore et encore, mais au moins, elle parlait. Elle crachait continuellement le sang s'accumulant dans sa bouche. Arthur était impressionné par le sang froid de son petit-ami. Paul revint, le front en sueur certainement à cause du stress et leur annonça que l'ambulance arriverait dans quatre minutes. Il avait un gant de toilette humide entre les mains et s'approcha de Gillian. Il le lui passa sur le front et essuya les larmes venant de son œil gauche avec.

- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Arthur se demanda se qu'il était arrivé à l'homme froid et homophobe avec qui ils avaient souper. Paul tentait de rassurer Gillian du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Je vais mourir ... disait-elle, je vais m-mourir et Madeline ... M-Maddie ... Birdie ... Ma B-Birdie ...

- Shh, tu ne vas pas mourir, tout va bien ... Tu vas allez à l'hopital, et quand tu ouvriras les yeux, ma fille sera là ...

Ce furent les quatre minutes les plus longues de toute la vie d'Arthur. Ses bras tremblaient comme de la gelée et il ne sentait même plus ses doigts. Il allait certainement avoir besoin de points de sutures ... Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin, tout alla très vite. Alfred et lui durent enfin lever le lustre et les ambulancier mirent le corps de Gillian sur une civière. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent un accompagnateur, Paul se proposa.

Arthur se demanda pourquoi Alfred ne se proposait pas et le vit tomber en arrière. Il s'effondra sur le sol alors que l'ambulance démarrait sans que l'anglais ne réagisse. Il rejoignit précipitamment Alfred et retint sa respiration quand il vit dans quel état il était. Son poignet saignait abondamment là où une lame l'avait profondément coupé, la paume de sa main avait été transpercée entièrement, et une lame s'était décrochée et était toujours enfoncée dans son pied.

- Idiot ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux ambulanciers !

Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il retira sa chemise, ne le laissant qu'en tank-shirt, et la déchira en lamelles. Il en enroula une autour de son poignet, une autour de sa main et il retira la lame et la chaussure de son pied pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec sa chaussette imbibée de sang. Ses mains travaillaient automatiquement, enroulant le tissus autour de la plaie.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta comme on porte un nouveau né. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Madeline fit son apparition, le visage paniqué.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Demanda Arthur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Gillian ? Et Papa ?

- Je te raconterais ça en route, tu crois que tu peux conduire ?

**Xx-xX**

Madeline paniquait. Sa conduite n'avait jamais été si mauvaise de toute sa vie. Si elle avait croisé un autre automobiliste sur la route isolée vers l'hopital, il était clair qu'il y aurait eu impact.

Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, ses mains et ses pieds tremblaient et deux fois elle avait confondu la pédale de frein avec l'accélérateur.

Arthur venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Madeline s'en voulait tellement ... Gillian était peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il était et c'était entièrement sa faute. Si seulement elle avait jeté cet affreux lustre ! Elle s'en voulait tellement avoir voulu rompre avec Gillian tout à l'heure ! Elle était la pire petite amie du monde entier ! Sur la banquette arrière et dans les bras d'Arthur, Alfred pâlissait de plus en plus.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Madeline était heureuse que cette banlieue isolée possédait un hôpital. S'il avait fallu faire plus de trente kilomètres, Alfred serait déjà loin. Et dire que lors de sa première visite, c'était elle qui était pâle comme un linge et qui avait les poignets ensanglantés ...

Elle esquiva de peu deux voitures venant en sens inverse et une troisième deux kilomètres plus loin qui klaxonna à sa mauvaise conduite.

L'hôpital n'était plus bien loin, Madeline pouvait voir les phares de l'ambulance éclairés le bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta près de l'entrée et elle et Arthur sortirent en vitesse. La jeune femme voulait l'aider à porter son frère, mais sous l'adrénaline, l'anglais oubliait ses blessures et courait déjà vers le bâtiment. Madeline allait déplacer sa voiture quand une personne l'interpella.

- Mademoiselle, cette place est réservée aux ambulances, veuillez vous garer autre part.

Elle jura et se retourna vers la voix. Ce n'était même pas un membre de l'hôpital, juste une bourgeoise et son chien qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'une ballade près d'un hôpital à onze heure du soir.

- Vous connaissez votre code ?! Hurla Madeline et la femme sursauta. Pour se garer, le moteur doit être arrêté, tabernacle ! Fermez votre gueule et dégagez de mon chemin ! Je n'voudrais pas risquer de vous écraser vous et votre cabot de merde ! Ma copine est catcheuse et pourrait vous botter l'cul !

C'était mal ... Elle ne devrait pas déverser sa colère, son stress et sa peur sur une inconnue ... Mais ça faisait tellement de bien. Fulminant, elle monta dans sa voiture, mit la marche arrière et démarra au quart de tour. Les pneus crièrent sur le sol puis elle partit se garer vingt mètres plus loin, sans enclencher la marche avant.

Elle sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, faisant un bras d'honneur à la femme en passant près d'elle. Une fois dans l'hôpital, elle chercha frénétiquement l'anglais du regard et le trouva. Arthur se tenait contre un mur du hall occupé par des infirmiers courant dans tous les sens et des personnes attendant des nouvelles d'autres patients.

Lorsque Madeline arriva au niveau d'Arthur, elle remarqua qu'il repoussait une infirmière brune voulant soigner ses blessures.

- Mais enfin Monsieur, disait-elle, si vous voulez mourir à cause d'une infection, c'est votre problème, mais nous ne voulons pas que votre sang tâche notre sol.

- Laissez-moi ! fit Arthur, je veux voir Alfred en premier !

Madeline s'avança encore puis s'arrêta net en voyant l'infirmière de plus près. Une brunette, des yeux clairs, un accent italien fort prononcé et une bouclette incoiffable ...

- Feliciana ?

Elle se tourna vers Madeline en inclinant la tête.

- Ve ? On se connaît ?

La jeune femme allait répondre quand son père fit son apparition, le front en sueur.

- Madeline, c'est quoi son nom de famille ? Ils en ont besoin pour accéder à son dossier !

- Beilschmidt, répondit-elle immédiatement. Gillian Beilschmidt.

- Ve ? Comme Luddy ?

- Pas maintenant Feli !

- Viens avec moi, dit Paul, c'est trop difficile à prononcer.

Madeline hocha la tête et se mit à le suivre. Elle cria à Arthur de se faire soigner alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

L'anglais soupira et tendit sa main à l'infirmière.

- Faites vite.

- Pas de problème, fit-elle joyeusement. Suivez-moi, ça ne sera pas long.

Arthur suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une salle avec des lits et des milliers de produits. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un des lits libres et commença par son épaule. Elle coupa la manche de son tank-shirt avec une paire de ciseau et commença son travail.

Elle nettoyait la plaie de son mieux lorsqu'elle posa une question :

- C'était qui la demoiselle qui connaissait mon nom ?

Arthur ne savait ni s'il devait répondre ni si elle avait le droit de poser la question, mais il ne voyait pas de mal à donner cette information.

- Madeline Williams.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle sortait du fil et une aiguille. Arthur avala difficilement. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se faire soigner. Il ne trouvait pas naturel de recoudre un humain, ça lui donnait la chaire de poule. L'infirmière sentit son stress et lui sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne sentirez rien ...

C'était un mensonge, il le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait recoudre et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

- Parlez-moi si vous le voulez ... continua-t-elle.

Il serra les dents alors que l'aiguille lui traversait la peau.

- J'ai rien à dire ...

- Ve ! Alors c'est moi qui vais parlez ! Votre amie a parlé d'une Gillian Beilschmidt ... Est-ce qu'elle est une albinos allemande ?

Il sentit l'aiguille le transpercer encore une fois, puis une autre. Son souffle s'accélerait et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de parler pour ne pas y penser.

- Oui ...

Elle accéléra sa couture et il ferma les yeux.

- Ve ... Elle a les cheveux court et s'habille avec des vêtements super larges et met du parfum pour homme et se bande la poitrine ?

Arthur ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Feliciana avec étonnement. Il avait du mal à imaginer Gillian, qui revendique sa féminité à tout bout de chant, en garçon manqué ... Elle bandait sa poitrine ? Elle qui en était si fière ? Il allait se servir de cette information contre elle ...

- Pas vraiment, répondit Arthur, mais elle est très égocentrique et vantarde. Elle boit souvent et aime faire la fête.

Elle coupa le fil, mit un bandage et prit ses mains. Elle recommença le travail avec la main gauche.

- Je crois que c'est la même que moi ... C'est la sœur de mon mari. Ve, elle était très gentille et elle m'a même embrassé avec la langue et les caresses ... Je voulais pas trop mais elle me disait que c'était ce que faisait les sœurs des petits copains en Allemagne ...

Arthur ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle sortit une seconde aiguille. L'histoire de Feliciana lui était familière. Il se souvenait que Gillian avait embrassé une fille qui sortait avec son frère et que depuis ils ne se parlaient plus. L'anglais avait toujours trouvé ça exagéré pour un simple baiser ...

- Alors elle m'a embrassé et puis elle m'a déshabillé ... Elle m'a caressé les seins ... J'étais mal à l'aise mais je l'ai laissé faire.

Elle coupa une nouvelle fois le fil sans qu'Arthur ne réalise qu'elle avait déjà terminé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, mais le regard vide de la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle était déjà loin. Elle commença à désinfecter sa main droite tout en continuant.

- Elle s'est déshabillé aussi, et m'a dit que je devais aussi lui toucher les seins ... Je les faits et elle m'a sourit. On était toutes les deux nues et elle m'a dit qu'en Allemagne les filles se léchaient ... Là en bas quand elle voulait être amies ... Alors elle m'a lécher, mais ça ne me plaisait pas de trop ...

Elle sortit une troisième aiguille.

- Elle m'a demandé de le lui faire, je ne voulais pas et elle m'a dit que je ne voulais pas être son amie ... Alors je l'ai fait. Ça lui a plu plus qu'à moi parce qu'elle gémissait ... Elle m-m'a dit de m-mettre des doigts ...

Sa voix tremblait à présent. Arthur la regarda pour voir qu'elle pleurait. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui racontait son viol. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette situation. Gillian avait abusé de la naïveté Feliciana et avait fait les préliminaires avec elle.

Elle continuait de le recoudre, ayant quelques hoquets de temps en temps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

- L-Ludwig est entré à ce moment là. Il m'a insulté pour l'avoir trompé et a traité sa soeur de monstre. Il l'a a-attrapé et forcé à regarder d-dans ses yeux. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait prit quelque chose et m'a d-demandé si elle m'avait donner quelque chose.

Elle baissa la tête et banda la main d'Arthur.

- Je n'avais rien prit, mais Gillian était droguée. J'ai du lui expliquer ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. Il m'a cru et a décidé de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à sa soeur.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et lui sourit.

- Voilà ! Vous êtes réparé ! Ça aide de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez rien senti !

Arthur la regardait tristement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les deux allemands ne se parlaient plus. Il se demanda si Madeline était au courant de cette histoire, ou si elle aussi avait été assez naïve pour tomber dans les pièges de séduction de Gillian.

Et si Gillian avait fait la même chose à Maddie ?

**A/N: Je m'arrête là parce que je le veux! Il y aura une partie 3 alors :)**

**J'attends vos avis :) Je sais que le Yuri ne plait pas à tout le monde, mais moi, j'adore :D**

**J'ai un autre Yuri en cours d'écriture, je le posterai bientôt (ou pas, je dis ça à chaque fois xD), et je pense que ce sera le dernier avant un bon moment ... Dommage j'avais tellement d'idées pour de bons nyo!prucan ...**

**Un p'tit review? Même si c'est pour me dire que la blessure de Gilian est improbable ou illogique ... (j'ai fais de mon mieux, mais même moi je sais que c'est impossible ... C'est qu'une fanfic après tout lol)**

**Bye~!**


End file.
